


Something to remind you

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chess Game, F/M, Gen, Gwen being adorable as usual, Humor, Merlin is in an asylum, OT4, One Shot, and Arthur being the troll and a prat, emrys - Freeform, or is the Morgana the one going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell are you out of the asylum?” she asked while Merlin looked around before scratching the back of his head. His eyes flashed golden as he whispered “Magic.” Modern AU. Mergana. Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to remind you

 --oo--

“All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams.” – Elias C.

\--oo--

She cursed for the thousandth time for having to work on weekends. It was really all Gwen’s fault. Mostly she didn't mind helping the overly cheerful girl but this was just too much.

And in an asylum of all places. Mind you it was one of those where mostly everyone was catatonic or so lost in their own mind that an eerie silence covered this place like a blanket, but she needed the money and the pay was good so what the hell.

It is not like she wanted to build her career in this hellhole but she needed a win so bad that she took it without further inspection.

Also Gwen had a date this weekend which put another blow on her already fragile and loveless life so excuse her for wanting to spend her weekend among humans. Sure, most of them drooled and spouted nonsense but she would take what she could get. At this point in her life she wasn't picky.

While walking the empty hallway her gaze fell on the yard on the other side and her eyes landed on a man sitting on a bench.

She found it odd as she was under the impression from Gwen’s stories that no person here could actually be in that good of a mental state to be let out into the yard without some sort of supervision, but there he was.

She made her way outside intent on getting an answer but as she saw a fellow worker there she asked her instead.

“Is anyone from the patients allowed outside Mary?”

The said woman glanced from her chart and towards the yard to see the same man. A slow smile spread on her face.

“Ah you mean Merlin. Yes, he is allowed, though most of the time he is as lost as some of our severe patients. He is fine physically and mentally but he never seems... there.”

She scrunched up her face as she has hoped for some answers instead she was left with more questions and a pat on the back.

“You'll get used to him Morgana. He doesn't bother anyone, almost like a ghost around here.”

Well that explains it but as much as she wanted to she couldn't let it go. She glanced towards Merlin and saw that on the other bench were an old man, gray hair and pale skin. The two seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

“Hey, who's the other one?” she asked but when she turned towards her college she was nowhere to be found. Well if she hated this place before, now it just raised its level to classic horror movie fright.

Her mind told her not to go outside and search for trouble because as far as Morgana’s luck went, she wouldn't be surprised if the man turned with an ax in his hand and proceeded to chop her into pieces. A mental shudder passed through her but she shook it off. Her feet have already taking her towards the bench.

“Okay, Morgana you are officially losing your mind.”

Still she moved forward and as she approached the bench she noticed the older man smile as he said something to Merlin. This one in return seemed only focused on their game.

They were playing chess from what she could see and as she came close she noticed Merlin tip his king in defeat.

“Giving up so soon Merlin?” The older man asked, still smiling, but the younger man said nothing. She decided to interrupt their little play.

“Hello. I am sorry to interrupt but it is getting late and all patients need to return inside.”

Merlin snapped towards her, blue eyes lost and wild before he sprang from the bench and rushed towards the building.

“Hey!” she yelled after him but the man was fast and was already at the door. She gave a huff before turning towards the old man. At least someone had the decency to wait for her, but the old man was nowhere to be found.

Still his striking eyes and somehow familiar frame remained with her.

“I hate this place.”

She really needed to tell Gwen she won’t cover for her anymore.

\--oo--

Her life a week later was no better than the one before so when Gwen came all apologetic and nice, she knew she needed something.

“I need a tiny little favor Morgana. Pretty _please_.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh come on. I have a date with Arthur and you know he doesn’t have any free time during the week so we have to meet like this.”

Gwen and Arthur were a disgustingly sweet couple and as much as she was happy for her friend, she envied her just as much. Why couldn’t she find someone for herself? Was that too much to ask?

The striking blue eyes came to her mind and she shook her head to focus. _Not going to go there Morgana._

 

“Morgana?” her friend called, forcing Morgana to face her and those pleading eyes. Yes, more annoying than even Arthur was Gwen’s ability to get her to cave to her without fail.

“Okay, fine but this is the last time.”

They both knew that it wasn’t but Gwen nodded anyways.

She gave her a hug in return and Morgana was once more distracted how her friend got her way once more.

That is how she found herself sitting in the small office in the building, avoiding all other workers and just waiting for her shift to end. As the time passed her mind turned to those strange events from the last weekend and soon she was out in the hallway before she had a chance to think it through.

“Finally decided to stop hiding Morgana?”

It was Anabelle, she was sharing her shift with Morgana and she only smiled and nodded. She made her way towards the same yard and as she looked around she spotted the man in question.

Taking a deep breath she was already moving towards Merlin, purposeful and fierce. She would show him that acting like an idiot was not in her book of good things. As she approached once more there was that old man sitting across from him and they were playing chess again.

“You are going to run away from me again Merlin?”

The man’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t say anything, just shook his head.

“Good.” She said sitting down next to him, while the old man smiled at her. She won’t let him go so easily.

“And where did you disappear to buster?”

He only whispered something and looked pointedly at Merlin. Apparently they were twelve.

“Fine, be childish.”

The old man snickered and made his move on the board.

“I’ll have you know that being childish is the best way to enjoy life. Isn’t it Morgana?”

She wanted to answer him, but then she stopped. She never told him her name. Another cold shiver ran through her.

“How do you know my name?”

He raised a grey eyebrow and stayed quiet, she was getting angry now which was better than the fear that was crawling slowly through her. That was until a long finger was pointed near her and she jumped back in fright.

“What?”

Merlin’s hand was near her chest and she felt her heartbeat speed up. It was fear.

“Your tag.”

She looked down and saw he was pointing towards her tag that indeed said Morgana. Okay, she needed to stop this, she was being paranoid.

“Very funny, quit being so creepy the two of you.”

The old man laughed and Merlin only returned to the board and made his move. She somehow felt disappointed that Merlin turned his attention so nonchalantly from her. She was a creep.

Maybe they needed to lock her up in here.

“What is your name old man? I only have confirmation that Merlin is allowed outside not some old geezer.”

The man once more turned to Merlin and she had a feeling like she was being left out of a conversation but that would be insane as they hadn’t spoken a word. And now she was, of course, talking to herself which makes her madder than these two.

“I don’t think I should say.”

Now that put her on alert. Why the hell not? He was a serial killer. She knew it.

“I don’t know you that well for us to be on the first name basses.”

Oh the old man, she clenched her fist to bite back a scream. He was infuriating to no end.

“Your name old man.” she gritted out. She really didn’t know why she was doing this to herself.

“Don’t mind him.” Merlin said as he still focused on the board. Damn him, even he was ignoring her. She suddenly felt irrationally jealous of the board and in her anger turned to the old man.

“Name, or I call the security here to taser your ass back to your room.”

He laughed with his hand up in surrender and said “You got me, lass.”

Lass- nobody called her that. What is up with this man?

“Emrys.”

The cold gust of wind passed over them and her shoulders shivered. Merlin swiped his hand and the figures fall from the board as nothing but two kings and a queen remained on the board.

“You…”

Merlin almost growled towards him and Morgana had a feeling something passed between the three of them that she shouldn’t know.

She hated working on weekends. Gwen is so going to get it this time.

\----oo---

The trick was to occupy your mind so you don't have time to ponder about hypothetical things too much. Abstract, fictional things brought on by all these strange encounters with Merlin. So during her week she did everything she could to ensure that the same mundane tasks were finished and that she left as little space as possible to wonder about how Merlin ended up in that place.

She feared that if she wondered about it too much, her mind may just explode and that was something she just couldn't have. Not her, the most stable person here, or there or whatever. She just needed to be away from it all.

Most of the time people found her name strange. Sure she did too. Also they found it odd that her best friend and her boyfriend have names that tie them to the legends, but she didn’t dwell on it. Her parents, whoever they were, could have been great fans of the legends. Not that she would know, because they died when she was very little. An uncle, who was a creep in her opinion, took care of her.

She hightailed it from there the moment she could and was on her own basically since she was considered adult.

Now as the income was sparse she needed to take all kinds of odd jobs as she finished her education on the side.  That’s why she let Gwen talk her into things like these but if she could say so herself, she was a damn good friend for agreeing to it.

So the week passed and once more before the weekend in came Gwen with an innocent expression and she knew what was going to follow. In that moment she jumped from the couch and just shook her head in denial.

"No, no, no. not this time missy, not again. No, no. No way in hell. You and Arthur could frolic in that God damn place for all I care."

\---oo--

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as she muttered to herself.

"Really Morgana, again. I am so weak."

Maybe they should really have her committed into this place. She would feel right at home, amongst her peers.

Without much thought her steps had taken her to that yard yet again and in front of the odd pair playing chess. Merlin, God bless his scrawny ass, was a bit more open with her this time but the old man seemed a bit more silent. Weird, these two.

"Hello you two. Merlin- having fun pretending you are thousand years old?"

I mean _chess_. Chess damn it. People have phones, and computers and whatever gizmo one can think of and here he was playing chess. He even cracked a smile at her. An adorable one that made him look like he was twelve and she just wanted to pinch his cheeks. Woah, not going there.

"Apparently, unless you want to join?"

She sat down next to him and could pretty much see how that would go. Her probably losing the game in one turn. Was that even possible in chess? Even if it isn’t she would probably be the first.

"No, chess is not my...thing."

That seemed plausible.

He chuckled once more and she decided that she liked the sound - maybe over a dinner and some wine. _Okay Morgana the man is in an asylum, as in not of sound mind and you are trying to revive your social life._    

"Yeah no flashing colors to entertain you." he teased.

She only bumped his shoulder. So what if she liked Candy Crush? It had candy and bright colors (and a way of bleeding her credit card dry). It was entertaining alright.   

"Whatever, feel old Merlin."

Has her life changed so much that somehow the high note of her week were these weird talks with Merlin and Emrys, as he told was his name. She frowned at him. He really was silent.

"So, Emrys, why are you hanging out with this comedian?"

Merlin scoffed next to her but the old man only smiled and turned towards the board making his move. Merlin frowned at him in return, as if he was surprised by his move. Then he was back, a light smile on his face and she was once more stuck with a thought that there was something different about Merlin. She didn't know what  exactly but she knew there was something pulling her in.

"Morgana- do you believe in magic?"

She was startled by the question. A mental patient was asking her if she believed in magic. Okay, she will play along.

"You mean like in the cartoons or fairytales?"

He was still looking at her with the same almost excited look on his face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of legends or myths."

She suppressed another shiver, this was something she probably should just leave and never come back to, but if her heart could only listen to her mind maybe by now she would've been a successful something.

"Uh, not in reality but a girl can dream."

He only laughed and turned towards Emrys, concentrating on the game  before playing his move.

"I don't need you anymore. Checkmate."

The old man laughed and then simply faded away as Merlin tipped his king over. She jumped from her seat and distanced herself a good five ten feet from Merlin.

" _What_?! What just happened?"

 _I am asleep probably. This is all a dream. Fell asleep on the couch again Morgana, and are now having one of your lucid dreams. Wake up._ She reasoned but instead all that left her mouth was,"So that was how he disappeared the first time."

Yeah she should just walk into the building and reserve a room for herself.

"I know it is a lot to take in Morgana, but I have waited a long time for you."

He waited for her… Wait Merlin, why would he wait for her?

" _Me_?"

He nodded slowly and in the next moment the chess figurines all arranged themselves into their designated places to begin a game.

"I was alone for so long that I forgot for a time what I was and what I needed to do. This place seemed convenient for someone who didn't want to be in touch with the world."

She was nodding but inside all she heard was _I'm going insane, I'm going insane_. Hell, she felt out of touch right now. To think that Merlin was kind of attractive. Fine he is insane but still cute. Damn it.

"I need to go... I can't stay here."

He got up with her and she finally noticed how much taller he was then her. Always siting ad once running away from her just didn't give her enough time to really see him.

"No, wait Morgana. Please don't go."

She was backing away from him and felt a headache coming on. She felt wobbly on her legs. This was all a nightmare.

"I have to get away from this place."

She hugged herself as she saw his desperate look and just couldn't help but take a shuddering breath. This was all too much.

"I mean you no harm." he said quietly.

She didn't listen and already turned towards the building. She just needed to get away. When she neared the building her vision blurred and her legs gave out under her. As she crashed to the ground there was only one thought in her head.

_I hate working on weekends._

\----oo------

When she came to the familiar ceiling greeted her – she was still in the same building. She always said she would end up in here. Well there goes her wish. Morgana noticed someone was holding her hand and as Merlin's face flashed before her eyes she quickly withdrew her hand waking up Gwen in the process.

No Merlin in sight, just her friend.

"Hey, you’re finally awake. I was so worried Morgana."

The concerned gaze of her best friend did nothing to deterrent her fear. Because when she was with him, she felt like she was suffocating, like she just couldn't breathe and for a moment it felt like he was poisoning her.

It was odd, but the thought stayed with her.

"Get me out of here Gwen."

Her friend seemed reluctant and was more than a little timid as they gathered her stuff and walked towards the exit. Gwen spent most of her time glancing towards her but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. She just wanted to go home.

"Arthur is here to pick us up. When I got a call I was so worried I just couldn't drive, so Arthur offered his help."

"How absolutely wonderful of him."

The sarcasm was strong with this one.

"He didn’t mind as he already knew of this place. Coincidentally he has a friend here. I think he said his name was Merlin. "

You don't say dear Gwen. Why did she feel like she was on candid camera? Everyone seemed to be aware of something that she just didn't seem to be privy to.

"Who would've thought?" she said feigning surprise and moved towards the exit.

"I know, how weird is it that all of us have the names from the legend?"

Weird indeed Gwen. One might even say it is not coincidence that made it so.

As the doors slid open and she walked outside, she noticed Gwen wasn't following. Morgana turned towards her and Gwen was just looking at her with an unreadable expression. She hated when she did that.

"What?"

"I know you have met Merlin."

So it wasn't some state secret.

"Yes, so?"

She took a couple of steps until she was in front of her.

"I also know that he told you he has magic. The idiot."

Okay, what the- who- What is going on here? On the other hand Gwen ran a hand through her hair and seemed to be scolding Merlin who wasn't even here.

"I told him and Arthur that we should wait."

Wait for what? She felt like Alice in Wonderland.

"But no. The two stubborn idiots just couldn't not nudge things along as they put it. Look how well that turned out."

As Morgana tried to make sense of her rant, she had an odd image of Gwen as her maid in the old ties. Weird, but she shook it off and went outside. She needed the air. That was until she saw Arthur and Merlin leaning against the car arguing.

"I told you, you should've waited Merlin."

"Wait for what, a piano to fall on her head so she would remember."

"No, to ease her into it, not drop a bomb on her current life."

"Well excuse me Mr Subtlety but who was the one that suggested we should all dress up like our old selves and stride into her room to reenact the scenes from our past?"

"At least I didn't talk to a ghost of myself."

"Sure but striding around in medieval clothes and waving Excalibur around would be much better."

Okay officially, she was in hell.

"Uh guys?"

They snapped towards Gwen who was pleadingly looking for them to just shut up. They do remind her of idiots from Camelot. _Wait, how does she know that?_

"He started it.”

They were both pointing at each other. Yes, they were still two childish morons she remembered them to be. _Wait and how did she-_ This was all just turning way too confusing for her. On another note-

“How the hell are you out of the asylum?”

Merlin looked around before scratching the back of his head. His eyes flashed golden and he whispered as if it was a conspiracy, which this totally was but still.

“Magic.”

_‘You don’t have magic Merlin. How can you hope to understand?’_

It gave her another headache and she place her hand on her temple, irritated with the headache and Merlin. Gwen and Arthur slowly backed away from the two.

“We’ll just be… over there.”

She turned and they were already crossing the street, leaving her alone with the fairy himself. Cowards.

If all of this was anything to go by, her memories from the past life were returning. She is apparently going insane but she is handling it rather well in her opinion. She regarded Merlin once more and felt her heartbeat speed up. Stupid heart.

As crazy as it all seemed at least it showed some promise not like her day to day life. She was looking forward to working in an asylum, on weekends. Please.

He had his hands in his pockets and was casually leaning on the car. How dare he look so well put together when she feels like she probably just had a coronary.

“So I guess you decided not to wait.”

Morgana, really?

He looked at her with a small shrug of his shoulders and she had a feeling that he will wield the same power over her that Gwen has.

“Isn’t a millennia enough?”

Okay, way to make a girl feel special. That is the one things she noticed about him even before all this. Conventional just went out the window and she decided that she liked it.

“A little heads up would be nice, but I guess when it comes to telling someone that magic exists and that you are the most powerful warlock that ever was is difficult enough.”

He snapped his eyes to her, surprise evident in them.

“I keep remembering these things. Still a mess but they are slowly fitting into place.”

He smiled, happy that she was making progress. That was all well and good but in the end she needed some time.

“I need some time Merlin, to make sense of it all.”

Oh wow, no filter. Really good Morgana. Apparently when it comes to Merlin she can be blunt. Nice.

“I understand, if you have questions I’d be happy to answer them.”

What is he, a Bible salesman? She needed time, but as she looked at his face, the disappointment and sadness evident - maybe not that much time. As she contemplated this new development, Merlin turned around to get in the car, but her hand was outstretched and taking him back to her side in an instant. He was as surprised as she was.

What the hell, she was an odd ball. He’ll get used to it. Putting her best smile she said to him, satisfied when she saw his eyes widen and a small flush appear.

Not that much time indeed.

“I thought it is a nice day and maybe we could take a walk. I am fine, Arthur and Gwen can take my stuff back home. You, as you have offered, could answer my questions.”

He smiled at her offer and nodded, all the while she waved towards Arthur and Gwen. They were trying to decipher how the talk went but she didn’t want to say. Let them stir for a bit.

“So what happened, you two okay, how about the Merlin poisoned you situation, or you trying to kill him, to kill me…”

Gwen elbowed Arthur hard in the ribs as he started coughing in the next moment.

“What? I want to know?”

She gave him a stern look.

“Behave.”

He smiled at her and gave her a peck before moving to get into the car.

“Only because you said so.”

Morgana fought the urge to gag. Now doesn’t that just make you sick, but looking at Merlin who was smiling happily at his friends’ fortune she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she should take his lead as her own fortune may be turning for the better it seemed.

With that she turned towards Merlin and he only made a gesture with his hands.

“Lead the way.”

Just because this was all still overwhelming and she needed something to keep her in check with reality she took his hand and dragged him down into the busy streets, cars blaring and people talking as they blended into the crowd.

Just like the rest of them.

“So what do you have to say for yourself for poisoning me and hiding the fact that you had magic, making me spiral into an evil witch that wanted to rule and destroy everyone who opposed her? Basically evil.”

He held his hand up in surrender while the other one was comfortably interlaced with the fingers of her own.

“ _Sorry_?”

“Is that a question or an apology?”

“Er both.”

“Fine, I’ll accept it. I had time to heal, about a bazillion years, but to make this the turning of the new leaf you will have to do one thing to be accepted in my inner circle of friends.”

He looked worried and she fought another urge to laugh. She was liking this already.

“I need coffee and you buster are going to take me to a place where they serve the best.”

He looked dumb folded before suggesting “Starbucks?”

She only smiled in triumph.

“Atta boy.”

Morgana enjoyed their banter she realized, almost missed it without knowing. He tugged her hand and she turned around. Happy to finally be as the rest of them, all these people around her who had it figured out.

“Also if you decide to be anything but at your best behavior, I will show you exactly why you do not mess with me. Got it? Good.”

He extended her the other hand an in it was the Starbucks cup full of steaming coffee, the aroma from it simply making her forget her threat from just a moment ago.

He was _good_.

His easy smile, full of mischief and wonder, she had to take a moment before taking the coffee and sipping it, all the while glancing at him from under her lashes. The gold still in his eyes and she had to wonder what the future would be like for them.

Would it be like all those of the people around them?

Who knew, it wasn’t like they had some great destiny or a prophecy to fulfill.

But she was certain of one thing - she loved the weekends.

-The end-

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                       

 


End file.
